Welcome Home, Son
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: Henry thought it would be a good surprise to show up at home a day early. He wasn't expecting Emma to have her own surprise set up and waiting for Regina. future!fic. established Swan Queen.


_Welcome Home, Son_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately :(_

_A/N: I had way too much fun with this. :] set in the future when Henry is in college. Established Swan Queen._

* * *

Emma finished tying up the laces on the big black boots. She looked in the floor length mirror and smiled to herself. The tall boots fit perfectly with the red, Santa inspired lingerie set that Emma was wearing, complete with white fuzzy trimming. Regina was definitely going to like this. Glancing at the clock, Emma saw that she had five minutes left before Regina returned home from work. She grabbed her Santa hat and sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen, hopping up onto the island countertop and trying to figure out which pose would work best.

The door opened up and Emma froze for a moment before settling down on the countertop with her one leg crossed over the other and a 'come hither' look on her face. "In the kitchen," she called out, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. She was both nervous and excited about what Regina's reaction would be.

The one thing she was not expecting was to see their 19 year old son walk in.

"Henry!" she called out, shrinking into a ball and crossing her arms in front of her to try and hide her outfit from him.

His eyes widened as he dropped his travel bag and he immediately turned away, holding his hand up as extra protection. "_Ma_! What are you doing?" He shook his head. "Don't answer that." He walked out of the kitchen and came back a minute later with a blanket, which he threw at Emma, all the while keeping his eyes averted.

Emma graciously accepted the blanket and wrapped herself in it. "What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? You weren't supposed to arrive until _tomorrow_!"

"I thought it would be a nice holiday surprise if I came home a day early so we could spend Christmas Eve together!" Henry said, finally able to look at his mother now that she was covered. He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped short when he heard the front door open.

"Emma, I'm home!" Regina's voice called out.

"Kitchen!" Emma called back, flushing at the recent memory of the last time she said that.

"What should we— Henry!" Regina exclaimed as she realized that the two women had company. She stepped forward and gave him a hug. "You're early!"

Henry's only response was a nod and a tight smile. Regina stopped her movements as she took in the sight before her. Her son was standing there looking at the ground as if he didn't want to be there, and her wife was wrapped in a blanket with a Santa hat on. "What's going on?" Regina asked.

Henry sighed. "I wanted to surprised you two by coming home a day early, but… it looks like Emma had already planned a surprise for you two. Trust me, not something I wanted to see in my lifetime."

Emma gave a short laugh and ruffled his hair. "Hey, kid, it makes up for missing out on it during your childhood."

"At least I wouldn't have known what it meant!" Henry exclaimed. "I would have been completely oblivious to what was happening! Like that time we walked in on Gram and Gramps after we bought tacos—"

"You _what_?" Regina interrupted.

"It's fine, Mom, I didn't know what was happening."

"I did," Emma muttered, cringing at the memory of coming home to find her parents in bed.

"Look," Henry said, picking up his bag. "I'm going to go hang out with Gram and Gramps for a while. You two… have fun." His face took on a look of distaste as he winced at the thought of what his two mothers were going to do once he was gone. "I'll be back at 7:00 for supper." He started to head towards the door.

Just as he was about to step through, he heard Emma calling out to him. "Hey, kid, make it 8:30 and eat dinner at your grandparents." She chuckled as she heard him groan.

"_Ma_!"

* * *

_A/N: Just a cute little family fic. :] I love imagining how the three of them are when Henry is older and more mature. You'll probably see more of these coming out in the future. Please leave a review on your way out!_


End file.
